Star Wars: Birth of the Hidden
by Ariston-1
Summary: Close to the end of the Clone Wars, a former slave turned Jedi would leave the order itself before returning to rebuild what once been destroyed by Darth Vader himself, a Hidden Council of the Jedi will arise in the midst of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_Episode One_

I was born on a world beyond the reach of the Old Republic itself on a world which had become tidally locked with its parent star as one side of the planet itself baked into an uninhabitable and hellish place, while the side which had always remained facing away from the star itself had frozen and equally as devoid of life. Those like myself, whom had been unfortunate to have been born on this devastated and dying world, lived either beneath the surface of the frozen wastelands or in the only and barely habitable place on the surface, living in perpetual dawn as the sun would never move from above the horizon while the constant darkness existed on the opposite side of the thin line which wrapped around the planet itself. Those like myself, had struggled for vital supplies such as food and drinkable water on a daily basis, often fighting hand-to-hand with those whom lived beneath the surface for the limited supplies. Rarely would a vessel be unfortunate to find the hell of our world as often the vessel itself would have been torn apart by scavengers, as I once was, as they would search for anything usable, including vital supplies of food, water, medical supplies and even clothing.

In order to survive on a world which had no name other than ' _Purgatory_ ', as we had often called our home, only the strongest would survive by praying upon the weak and infirm, as I was considered. One such day, I had ran for my very life itself from a group of rival scavengers after locating a small bottle of drinkable water which was barely enough to sustain myself for even an hour, but the constant thirst for nourishing water had become so great that I had no choice but to steal from another. I was barely seven years old, short and weak from the lack of nourishment, surviving only off of what scraps I could find in the city itself. Covered in dirt, mud and I had no idea of what else had covered my body, even the tattered rags I had worn, I ran for my life as far and fast as my exhausted legs could carry me, hiding in holes and caves for days while taking small sips of the vital water supply I had stolen while eating whatever I could find along the way, often foraging for grubs and insects, although they where foul in their taste, it was all that I had known in my short and painful life.

My parents had tossed their young daughter aside to survive on my own, as would often happen on our world as resources had become so scarce, that even the smallest amount of food outweighed the family connections. I was four years old when I was cast aside as a sickly child, barely strong enough to last another month, let alone another year.

Exhausted, I ran for my very life while the sickness of what I had been eating had overtaken me, although what little water I had left in the bottle was my only life-line as I entered into what had been known as ' _The Forbidden Zone_ ', the constant frozen wastelands of eternal night. Barely insulated by the rags I was wearing and the mud and filth which had covered my body, I heard the horrific sounds of my pursuers as they closed upon my location in an almost endless pursuit. Fear gripped me along with the biting frozen air as I hid inside of a frozen cave, I saw their feet mere meters away from my hiding place while I fought with my own frozen body to remain silent for as long as possible. I heard their voices as many refused to continue into the frozen wastelands which had become home to the Subterranean species known to everyone as ' _The Feared_ ', a vicious fur covered blue species whom had adapted to the cold over the millennia of their existence, and although I had yet to see such a creature, I was as feared of them as I was of those chasing me for days.

Eventually those chasing me had either given up on their pursuit or written me off as either dead or taken by the creatures themselves and as they left, I remained silent for hours while almost frozen inside of the cave before I finally worked up the courage to leave the cave itself. But by then, I had forgotten the way back into the dawn as all directions had appeared as the same, the frozen ice and snow drift from the wastelands had covered the tracks of those once pursuing me. Turning slowly, I walked towards what I had believed to be my homeland. Wrapping my hands around my frozen body, I rubbed my chest in an attempt to keep my own heart beating and my lungs breathing in the frozen air which seemed to burn my lungs. Finally, the wind seemed to slow and the snow which had blown from the glaciers settled as the for the first time in my life, I saw the darkness of the sky above and the countless points of light looking down upon me as at first, I was terrified of what I saw however I felt warm inside once again until I saw a single speck of light in the distance which drew me towards it somehow.

Inside of a large cave, I saw a single fire burning as a shadow moved slowly around what I knew to be a small spacecraft. My heart pounded with excitement at seeing such a view before me, a view which I knew could be my salvation from the frozen hell of which my short life had become. The ice on which I lay upon collapsed beneath what weight I had causing me to fall down the ice embankment towards the cave itself. Trying not to scream to alert anyone nearby, I rolled uncontrollably towards the fire before I slid to a stop before the warmth of the fire, and at that moment, I heard a sound I had never before heard, an unusual hum which followed quickly by a strange green glow while a figure slowly walked towards me and fear instantly gripped me as I screamed in terror.

A large figure wearing a long black garment stood before me, breathing heavily. Illuminated by the fire and a long green light which had sprung from the figure's own hands, I attempted to crawl away as the ice beneath my body burned my hands and knees while I continued to scream in fear at what I had seen. Slowly the strange sound stopped as the green light disappeared while the figure knelt before slowly, I felt a strange calm overcome my body while the figure pulled back on the garment to reveal the face of a young male with an unusual look upon his face.

"It's okay, I'm not going to harm you. Can you understand me?"

I knew little of kindness in my painful and short life, but the look in his eyes and the way his lips moved made me feel warm as he extended his hand slowly towards me and for some reason, my hand moved towards his own. Taking my hand in his own, he slowly stood as I stood myself, fighting the fear which had once echoed through my body along with the biting cold as he led me towards the fire before removing his garment and placing it around my shoulders as I sat. instantly feeling the warmth of the garment, I pulled the garment around my frail form as I sighed with relief, for the first time in my life.

"You… have… food?" I said slowly, as the heat of the garment and fire slowly warmed my body.

"I do. Who are you? What is your name?"

"What is name mean?" I replied after a moment of silence.

"Carlin, that's my name. People call me Carlin. What do people call you?"

"Rat. People call me Rat…"

"I see. Where do you live? I can not believe that anyone would live on this frozen land"

"I… Live where I can" I said with a mouth full of food, for the first time in my life.

"Your parents, where are your parents?" He replied in shock.

"What does that mean?"

"A mother, a father. People who look after you… where are they?"

"Gone. They left long ago… I live with me now"

"Your parents abandoned you here?" He said with disgust.

"Not here. Here is the Forbidden Zone, home to the Feared. They take what they need"

After only eating so much as the smallest morsel of food which held more flavour than I had ever tasted, I felt instantly sick as my body had not been used to such flavours and the amount of food I had pushed into my mouth. He must have taken pity on me at that moment, the only kindness I had ever seen in my life as he took my hand and led me into the warmth of his vessel. Treating me with medicines from his own supplies, before I was permitted to clean myself. I had never seen water fall upon myself as I had on that day, it was warm and soothing on my frail form and after giving me clean garments, I saw myself for the first time in my own reflection as my eyes opened wide with shock at the young girl looking back at me, an image I had never seen before as I was clean for the first time in my life.

I had never known that the hair upon my head was long and golden in colour as it was normally mattered with filth and knotted after never being cleaned. My skin was pale and felt luxurious as I ran my hands up and down my arms, countless times before touching my face softly. My eyes where a pale shade of green which drew in my own gaze and for the first time in my life, I wore a soft and pleasant feeling garments which he had called a dress, not the usual rags which had become torn over the years. The urge to steal whatever I could from his vessel had still echoed within me, but having been shown the only kindness I had ever known, I fought that urge as deep down I knew that the only life before me would be back on that hell of a world. Leaving the confines of the room where he had left me, I walked through the small vessel towards what I knew to be the front of the ship, where often the person who would fly the ship would sit as slowly he turned with a gentle smile upon his face once again as he saw me for the first time.

"Do you feel better?"

"I do, thank you… Carlin. Why have you done this for me?" I said slowly, cautiously.

"You need help. Perhaps that is why the Force has brought me here, to help you?"

"Who is the Force?" I replied with interest, as my eyes searched for anything useful to steal.

"Not a who, but a what. I feel that you have a connection with the Force, it is strong with you as it is with my Master"

"Then you are a slave as I was, before I ran?" I said with a deep sigh.

"No Little-One. Not a slave, a student… my Master is a Jedi, and she has been instructing me in the ways of the Force since I was not much older then you are now"

"Jedi are not real. Only stories told by many…"

"We are real Little-One! If you come with me, you can be trained in the ways of the Force. You may never fear another again. We will teach you how to defend yourself and survive…"

"I can survive, I have for my whole life" I replied, instantly.

"But from what you have told me, it is not living. Scrounging for scraps of food, even now I can see your eyes looking for something to steal. If you wish to stay here? I will leave you with what you need to survive. But if you come with me? You will never fear another again. We will all protect you and train you, you could become a powerful Jedi, I sense that potential within you Little-One"

"My name, is Rat!" I growled, instantly.

"Rat, is not a name… it is a horrible thing to call another. My mother, was named Selar… It means Beauty on my home world"

"Selar? It is beautiful. I like it"

"Then the name, is yours for as long as you want"

Kindness was as alien to me as the many species throughout the galaxy which I would later encounter, as was the soft and comfortable bed I had slept in as Carlin had given me his own. For the first time in my life, I slept for hours, almost a full day with the fear of being attacked, what little belongings that I had being stolen or being taken by The Feared. After awakening, I once again ate as much food as I could fit into my frail body as we travelled through the stars themselves for days as my strength grew, my stomach for the first time in my life was full and more shockingly to myself, I had began to put on weight as hunger and thirst was no longer an issue for me, just a distant and horrible memory. I would spend as much time as I could in what he had called a shower, and unimaginable luxury which I had enjoyed along with the clothing he had given to me, cutting many of his own clothing to fit me, I could never have imagined such a life, nor the simple pleasure of a hot meal. Finally arriving on his home world, a vast and endless city which had encompassed an entire planet. Although I was afraid of what life could lay before me, I stayed by his side afraid to leave his protection until I saw a tall and beautiful woman. Her short, black hair flowed in the warm breeze as she walked towards me and knelt before me with a pleasant smile which calmed my nerves as I stepped out from behind him.

"Hello Saris, Carlin has spoken of you. My name is Sharlon. You are safe here" Her soft and soothing voice said slowly.

"Are, you… real?"

"I am as real as you are Saris, you do not need to be afraid, no one will harm you"

"You are… what is the word, Beautiful" I said in awe, as I looked up at the tall woman before me.

"As are you… The Council is eager to meet you, I see that my Padawan was correct about you, you do have a powerful connection. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Warm, not hungry or thirsty" I replied slowly, as it was all that I knew.

"Tell me Saris, what do you know of the Jedi?"

"Only stories, and what Carlin had told me"

"Master Sharlon, she has shown great potential in the past days. Her connection runs deep, I believe that she could one day, become a powerful ally to the Order" Carlin replied, as I looked up into his eyes.

"We will see, but I do sense potential. Your discovery, was the will of the Force, Saris. If you will please follow me? I will personally escort you to the Council itself"

I spent several hours being almost interrogated by the Council itself until eventually, I was granted permission to be trained in the ways of the Force and even though I had no idea of what that had meant, I felt happy. Although with my then limited intellect, my first instructions where basic such as reading, writing and mathematic skills, something of which I had quickly begun to learn before I was granted a Master to train me, the newly ordained Master Carlin, the man whom had discovered me on that hellish world. What I had not known at the time was that my fate had been sealed a four weeks later, Master Qui-Gonn Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had discovered a young Human boy on a distant world, later to be trained as a Jedi himself after the death of Master Jinn and trained by master Kenobi himself. It had appeared as if our paths had been set upon a collision course as we had trained side-by-side for months before our paths had separated, often remerging on occasion across the Galaxy and eventually, ten years later, My Master and myself had joined with as many Jedi as could be found to assist with the recovery of Master Kenobi and his Padawan, Skywalker on Genosis itself. But my worst nightmares had come to pass as my Master had fallen in battle in defence of Kenobi and Skywalker, with my training incomplete and upon my return to the Council Chamber along with my Master's body, Sharlon herself had taken over my training at her own demands and became my instructor.

Against the orders and constant reminders of both Master Sharlon and the Council itself, I had rarely trusted the Clone Army as created by the new Chancellor of the Republic. I believed that the Clones where highly dangerous and needed to be monitored closely as each of the many hundreds of thousands of troopers where cloned from a single person, a single person, a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter believed to have been aligned with Count Dooku himself, a known Sith Lord. Having voiced my opinions to those closest to me, including my childhood sparring partner, Anakin Skywalker. I was summarily called before the Jedi Council itself to explain my actions… My real story begins here…

I was seventeen standard years old, although I had no idea of my date of birth, I used the date when I was rescued from my hellish life as my date of birth, the date when I was free to one day become a Knight of the Republic itself. Standing in the Circle of the Council Chambers before both Holograms and those whom had attended in person with Sharlon stood before me, I was granted the chance to explain myself to those around me which had included a man I had become friends with, Master Obi-Wan himself.

"Saris, your true feelings have been made clear to this Council, however your mistrust of this Council and the Order has become troublesome" Master Kenobi said slowly.

"I meant no harm in voicing my personal opinions Master. I believe in this Council and the Republic, however the Clone Troopers are dangerous, I can feel it. Is it not a coincidence that the Clone Army was available when needed and in such great numbers? Even now there are millions more waiting to be released from their tanks"

"Saris, you have a great potential, however you are young and have little experience with…"

"Don't patronise me Sharlon! As much as I owe you for assisting me when needed, along with the members of this Council for agreeing to my training, I cannot stand by and watch as the Clone Army created in the image of a known Sith Sympathiser is permitted to continue. We have lost more of this order since the creation of that said Army, our numbers are dwindling faster then that had done in centuries. How many more deaths will it take before you pay attention to what I have to say Masters?" I declared before the Council itself.

"I have worked along side the Clone Army since its creation, six months ago, I see no sign of danger from them" Sharlon replied, as she sighed deeply while looked down into my eyes.

I felt isolated in a room full of my own kind, the Order of Knights of which I had sworn my life to defend and protect. When my personal Lightsaber had been broken during the Battle of Genosis, my late Master Carlin's last act was to throw me his own weapon before being killed by a Battle Droid, a weapon of which I carried with pride since that day and had served me well since. Holding his personal weapon in my hands, I felt a sadness quickly pass over me before vanishing into nothingness while I placed the weapon itself into Sharlon's hands with a polite bow of respect and a long silence before I finally spoke.

"I see now that I am alone in my beliefs. And as such, I can no longer continue to serve an order which does not, nor will not listen to what I have to say. The Clone Army is a danger to our existence Masters, I beg this of you, do not trust them, any of them… Monitor them and at the first sign of duplicity, shut them down anyway that you can…"

"You realise what you are saying Padawan?" Mace Windu said as he stood slowly and walked towards me.

"Yes Master Windu, I understand what I am saying… I will continue to live up to the codes of the Order which I have sworn myself to defend. However, I would imagine that you of all people would understand what I am saying, what I have been saying since the creation of this Army. Forgive me sir for what I must do now, May the Force Protect you all… I will now take my leave of this Order"

"Saris, reconsider your options?" Sharlon said slowly as she stepped towards me.

"Since I had arrived here Sharlon, you have been like a mother to me, and I thank you for your guidance and understanding, But I must now leave… I will be there when I am needed the most, on that, I give you my word. Good by my friends"

Leaving the Council Chambers and the Temple of the Jedi, I had never believed that it would be for the last time, I could never have imagined the death and destruction which would follow in years to come as the order would be destroyed. But it had seemed that not one person had listened to me as almost three years later, the entire order of the Jedi would be wiped out by the Clone Army and the Sith Lord which had always been in command of the Army itself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Episode Two_

For three long years the Clone Wars had continued to fight the Droid Armies under the control of the separatist movement, causing the deaths of Jedi across the Galaxy itself, my vow to be present when needed had yet to come to pass as I remained in self-imposed isolation to hone my understanding and skills with the Force itself, although plagued by visions of Darkness and Destruction, one vision had continued throughout my isolation, Sharlon's death at the hands of the Clone Army under her command. An image that I could not shake, each time more of the vision had been revealed to me during my meditations as the time grew ever closer when my friend, my mentor would die and that was something that I could not allow to happen. Breaking my isolation, I left the almost ocean world on which I had lived alone to follow my visions to a world deep inside of Republic space for the first time in years.

I arrived on the green and pleasant world which had become a command post for the Clone Armies of the Republic itself onboard an old vessel I had stolen before my isolation itself. Although considered as small by the vessels which had orbited the planet itself, it was fast and bore a Republic Identification Transponder which I had activated once I had re-entered Republic space itself. Having the use of Clone Army Armour which I wore, I placed myself inside of Sharlon's own Command while using a Voice Modulator to hide my female voice which when heard, would sound identical to those around me to avoid suspicion.

During my isolation, I had yet to create a replacement Lightsaber for the one previously owned by my late Master and as such, I carried the standard DC-15-S Clone Army Blaster Weapon as my sidearm, stood by the Clone Commander, my fears had come to pass as a mysterious hooded figure appeared in the palm of the Commander himself, ordering what had been known as ' _Order 66_ '. In the middle of the Command Center of their Encampment, several of the Clone Soldiers raised their weapons on Sharlon as she turned slowly to face them at the sounds of their weapons activating. But, I had acted quickly as I stepped backwards, behind the many soldiers and fired my own weapon first, killing several of the Clones before they could react to my presence. A blaster strike hit Sharlon in her left shoulder and as she fell onto the ground, I saw several moving towards her and I had no choice but to act in her defence and to reveal myself to those around us both. I leapt through the air, high above those around my friend and former Master while her own personal weapon and the weapon I had once placed into her hands leapt into my own and as my feet touched the ground before her, all weapons had turned instantly upon me as I defended the both of us from their cowardly attacks with expert ease of my training as a Jedi Knight while still hidden beneath the armour of the Clone Army.

Struggling for survival as more Clones arrived, I carried Sharlon on my shoulder as I ran for the ship I had once stolen while a call for assistance echoed through the internal communications inside of my helmet itself. I must have carried her for hours towards the hidden vessel before placing her into the seat by my own as powered up the vessel and quickly arose into the air while under constant fire from he ground itself. For a brief moment, I sighed with relief until a squadron of Clone Operated fighters descended from the skies in pursuit of my vessel itself. I knew the capabilities of my vessel itself along with those of the craft which had been attempting to destroy my vessel, although fast and agile, my own vessel had few weapons with which to defend itself against a squadron of fighters along with the vessels and cruisers which had orbited the planet itself.

Avoiding weapons fire as I weaved the ship through a large canyon which I have entered, I knew that I needed space from which to escape or even hide my vessel itself and as luck would have it, a large cave appeared to port of my vessel however, the numerous fighters where still in close pursuit. Eventually, I had gained enough ground on those behind me to circle back towards the cave as I fought with my own exhaustion along with the damage to my vessel itself before entering the cave which was large and deep enough to hide my vessel itself.

Hiding in the safety of the Cave, I turned towards my injured former Master as she awoke and turned towards me, startled by what she had seen before her as I still wore the armour of the Clone Troopers, my standard issue Blaster on the control panel before me along with the two Lightsabers I had used to defend her with.

"Easy Sharlon, you have been injured…" I said through the helmet's voice modulator.

"What happened?"

"You have been shot, by your own Clone Commander… I warned you this would happen, I warned everyone…"

"Who are you?" She said instantly, while her weapons leapt into her hands.

I heard only my own voice through the helmet and had gotten used to the view of the helmet itself, although I had instantly realised that I was still wearing the helmet and armour, I removed the helmet as shock instantly overcame my former mentor once she had seen my face for the first time in three years.

"Saris?"

"Hello, my old friend. You are not an easy person to find, did you know that?"

I had explained everything to Sharlon from my isolation, my visions of her death to the Mysterious messenger as displayed in the hand of the Clone Officer. Slowly activating a message I had recovered only moments ago from a man I had known and named as a Friend, her eyes opened wide as she stood slowly while nursing her injury.

"Sharlon? The Order has fallen along with the Republic. You heard Ob-Wan's last message. A Dark Shadow of some Empire has taken the place of the Republic… We _must_ Trust in the Force. As much as I know that you want to return to the Temple, we can no longer do that… I can only hope that more have survived this cowardly attack. We must leave and soon…"

"And go where Saris?" She replied slowly.

"I don't know. From the message, it seems that Obi-Wan is in the Temple… we both know that Obi-Wan is a resilient man… if anyone can survive this, he can…"

"And Anakin? He is the Chosen One… he…"

"I don't know, I wish I knew. But we both known Anakin… if anyone can survive this, it will be him, he will find a way to survive, I give you my word. But right now, my primary concern is you Sharlon… you have been injured and need medical attention" I said with concern in my voice.

"Thank you Saris, thank you. I should have listened to you…"

"No, you did what you thought was right and I understand that now. But, we can't stay here forever and you do need medical attention…"

We thought that we where the only surviving members of the Former Order and we had both agreed that nowhere was safe for the two of us to go as we would be hunted down by the new Empire and it's Dark Figurehead, a large and imposing man known as Darth Vader, the new servant of the Emperor himself, the Chancellor of the Republic, know identified as a Sith Lord. Finding refuge on worlds far away from the former Republic on which the new Empire had declared war in order to expand its growing territories, Sharlon's injuries had slowly been healed from the numerous medical technologies of those worlds as hid our true identities by passing as Mother and Daughter while Sharlon and myself continued to trail ourselves in the ways of the Force itself. Given the weapon I had once owned which had once belonged to Carlin, we had often passed as traders dealing in Pre-Imperial technologies on worlds far beyond the Empire's own grasp as our connection to the force had begun to grow deeper while the Empire itself had expanded beyond the Old Republic itself, although on numerous occasions, we had found ourselves inside of the newly expanded Imperial Space, we quietly and swiftly moved away.

We had both felt an uncontrollable pull back into Imperial Space once again after five years of isolation, a pull which had led us towards a planet known as Alderaan, a world devoted to beauty and knowledge, however upon our arrival and greeting by the leader of the planet itself, we had both learned of the horrific truth behind the destruction of the Order itself and the creation of the Empire, the horrific and hidden truth behind the true identity of Darth Vader himself, Anakin Skywalker.

I could not believe what I was hearing, the young boy I had once sparred with, tested and pushed beyond his own knowledge of the force in the hopes of unlocking his true potential, had become the symbol of Darkness itself, a Sith Lord and the man responsible for deaths of the Jedi itself, including Children which had been slain at his own hand? I knew Anakin Skywalker, we had been raised inside of the order together and fought side-by-side on numerous occasions and I must admit, I had large amount of respect for the man that I hoped he would one day become, but the evidence was overwhelming as I saw him brutally kill children in a holo-recording as presented before me… and for the first time since I had found the Order, I felt anger overcome me, and it was a powerful feeling which I knew that I could use to destroy the man that my friend had become.

I spent weeks alone, in isolation in attempt to purge myself of the darkness which I had felt only to emerge with a purity of spirit, body and mind. I had never felt so clear as my life, once nothing more than a struggle for my very survival had returned as if an old friend had entered the room with a smile and a hug which felt as warm as the sun on my body as I once sat naked before star at the center of the star-system, deep in meditation. I had believed that I had found my path in life as dictated by the Universe itself.

I spoke with Bail Organa and Sharlon about what I had discovered about myself as they stood in shock before me, before I had left the order, I had yet to face my final trial to become a Knight of the Order and I had believed, with every fibre of my being that my true path was to either end Darth Vader's reign of terror by killing him, or bring him to his rightful path. However, something happened as I stood before Bail Organa, something that I had not imagined nor even seen in any of my visions… a young girl stepped before Bail Organa himself and held his hand lovingly and looked up at the man with a large smile upon her face, as if looking at her father, but what I felt, was something different and familiar… I felt the presence of something warm and loving, I felt the presence of Anakin Skywalker, the man that I had known and loved as a great and powerful ally and friend, within the young girl.

I later learned that the young girl was the child of Anakin Skywalker, adopted and raised as Bail Organa's own daughter and it was then, that my personal and hidden anger had vanished instantly. What I had never told anyone, was that I had loved Anakin Skywalker, we had been raised together and trained together for a long time and I knew how deeply he loved and feared for his mother's safety as slave and upon hearing of her death, I felt his anger and saw what he had done, I saw his crimes on Tatooine in my own visions however, in the eyes of the young girl before me? I saw a hope that I had never before witnessed in someone so young and innocent. I spent weeks with Bail Organa and his family before he let slip, by accident that Obi-Wan himself had survived the Jedi-Purge, as it had been known. Both Sharlon and I raced to Tatooine as fast as our vessel could carry us and after weeks of searching the sand dunes and scattered settlements of that world, we found another Jedi, we Found Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Standing before a hovel constructed using the native soil and dirt which had existed on the world itself, I entered the home of the last member of the old Council itself under the darkness of night, my hand wrapped around the weapon of my former master as I slowly and silently entered the main living quarters of the hovel which had become the home of a once powerful man I had known. Feeling a presence behind me and hearing the activation of a Lightsaber, I instantly turned to block the blue glowing blade of the weapon before me with my own green bladed weapon and pushed forwards slightly so that the light from the weapon would illuminate my features and his own as I smiled slightly.

"Master Kenobi? I am Saris… I have come a long way to find you"

"Saris?" He said slowly, in shock at my presence.

"Yes, and I am not alone. Sharlon is with me… please, lower your weapon?"

Pulling back with his weapon as I replied with my own, the light from the weapons illuminated our faces as for the first time in years, I saw the aging face of a man I had known and respected for many years, now little more than a pale imitation of his former self due to his own self imposed lifestyle.

"Then, there are more?"

"All I know Master, is yourself and Sharlon. We have been in hiding since your recording had been dispatched… is it true Master Kenobi? Is it true about Anakin being that Monster?" I said slowly.

"Yes, it is the truth…"

"I would not have believed it, if it had not come from you… what did we do wrong Master Jedi?" I said with sorrow, filling my voice while I knelt before him.

"I do not know. I tried to train him as I was trained by my Master…"

"I did not know your Mentor, only what I had read in the Chronicles. I even followed his teachings and it was his teachings, which gave me the strength to break away from the Order and immerse myself in the Force itself…"

"And a fine job it has done…" Sharlon replied, as she stepped into the home of Obi-Wan slowly.

"It has not been easy for me Obi-Wan, I struggled with my own Darkness for a long time, in my own isolation. But we need to rebuild the Order…"

"The Time, is not yet right for our return, Padawan. Soon, there will be an Awakening…"

"Skywalker's Daughter?"

"You surprise me Padawan…" Obi-Wan replied with interest in what I had to say, for the first time in years.

"But, I sense something else Master Jedi… another, close by? I understand now… for the first time in my life, I understand. Not one child of Skywalker, but two? A boy, strong with the Force as was his father, but he may be a problem, he is undisciplined… and yet to know of his true potential?"

"The Force, flows strong within you Padawan… as one of the last remaining of the Council, I have a challenge for you…"

"One of the last?" Sharlon said instantly.

"For now, the others must remain hidden. Saris, Sharlon? You must both cast off the teachings of the old order and live your life, but you must never forget your training, pass on what you have learned to a new Generation, the Next Generation of Jedi and when the time is right, only then can you reveal yourselves…"

I knelt before Obi-Wan as Sharlon stood before me, along side the last remaining member of the Jedi Council, or so I thought. Activating their Lightsabers, I was Knighted within that dirty hovel of a home on a dust-bowl of a world amidst my own pride as I felt the burn of Obi-Wan's Lightsaber on my shoulders with pride before he asked me to stand and it was then that he gave me an instruction that I had never heard before, as in that moment, he renamed me with the approval of my former mentor at his side from Saris, a name which I had once taken to Ryder, a name which in an ancient language which had once been connected with the old order, meant ' _Hope_ '. Being in the presence of Master Kenobi for the first time in years had felt like a blessing to me, I had known and respected the Master Jedi for many years and seeing him alive even though he was living in such poverty and squalor with what had felt as if he had the entire weight of the universe on his almost frail shoulders, for the first time in many years I felt almost at home as we sat and spoke of the state of the Galaxy itself while attempting to trace the point where the good and honourable man we had all known as Anakin Skywalker had given up his training to fall into a long and deep pit of darkness and twisted evil. However, the more I listened to the two before me, the more I felt as if I had to do something, I felt as if I had to try to help Anakin and return him from the darkness and back into the light, or to die in the attempt because I knew that if my death would in someway start him along his path to redemption, that it was my fate to face Vader himself.

Almost feeling what I was thinking, Obi-Wan instantly ordered me to avoid Vader at all costs, using his own authority as a Member of the Old Council itself which I had now vowed to obey with the acceptance of my knighthood. I had never heard Obi-Wan issue me with a direct order before, and even though I still intended to follow through with my quickly building plan to face Vader, Obi-Wan informed me that if I attempted to follow through with my plan, he would stand in my personally as would Sharlon. Resigning myself to my fate of following my orders, I bowed before the two once again with respect while he issued me with a challenge and task that I had to complete or to die in the attempt, my challenge was to locate any surviving Jedi from across the Galaxy, find anyone with a connection to the Force itself and leave known space to create a new order of the Jedi itself, far away from the Empire itself in the hopes of one day the Republic will reform, and the New Jedi Order can return to their rightful place as Guardians of the Galaxy and Freedom itself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Episode Three_

With Sharlon ever at my side, we travelled across the growing Darkness of the Empire itself, discovering several of the Old Order along the way, many little more than Children during the time of the Purge, hiding amidst the ruins of the Temple from the darkness which had overtaken Anakin Skywalker as his true crimes had become known to us all, the cold-blooded murder of Children, before killing any Adult Jedi and Temple Guards he had found along the way while assisted by a legion of Clone Troopers under his direct Command. Travelling by rumours to worlds far away from Imperial Space itself, while under the guise of Mother and Daughter once again, Sharlon had taken on the name of Alana as I continued to use the name of Ryder with pride, creating an entirely new personality to match our new names along with forged documents, we had travelled across known space many times until rumours of a powerful Jedi in isolation on a dark and hideous world had finally reached us through an underground network of contacts.

Utilising an old VCX-100 Light Freighter as our personal transport vessel, designed and built by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, our vessel was a small and underpowered ship which could barely travel through Hyperspace, or at least that was how we had made the vessel to appear as not to arouse any suspicion from anyone watching as passed through Imperial Space once again towards our final destination and possible Jedi in hiding. Attached to the rear of the vessel was a small and overpowered auxiliary transport vessel, capable of short range Hyperspace travel. Although un-armed as was our plans, the vessel was fast enough to outrun most vessels which had often challenged the smaller craft, yet highly agile to avoid weapons fire as Privateers and Pirates would often attempt to capture the vessel and any possible cargo onboard.

Passing through the thick cloud cover of the planet itself towards the location of what had been believed to be another of our kind, we finally touched down on a world of which I had dreaded to return, my former home world of Perdition itself. I had once considered the world to hell itself, half frozen and half baking in the light from the star itself with only a thin band of habitable zone on the entire planet, however as I had stepped out onto the land itself, I saw a large city which had seemingly expanded into the frozen wastelands of eternal night. I have to admit, I felt the cold pull of fear ripping through my body as I slowly walked towards the city with Alana ever at my side, sensing my trepidation of returning to the world I had refused to speak of for many years. Far from the home of scavengers as was my former home, far away from the City in which we had walked, it had appeared as if everyone had been well fed and healthy, a far cry from the poverty and squalor in which I had once lived, if living was what I had done at the time.

Many wore thick clothing to protect themselves from the biting cold while others wore what had appeared to environmental suits for the same reason and only a few had been brave enough to walk around the almost frozen city without clothing due to a thick layer of fur on their bodies, a species I had instantly recognised from my former life and stories of what people had called the vicious subterranean species known as ' _The Feared'_ , a species which had seemingly lived in harmony with those around them.

I felt my hand resting on the weapon hidden beneath my long black cloak, not the Lightsaber I had used as my own personal weapon, but the blaster I had once taken from a Clone Trooper when I had rescued Sharlon from her own Clone Troopers, a weapon I had kept at my side and modified into a smaller and easily concealable weapon itself, now my primary means of defence. Entering what had appeared to be a small cantina on the outskirts of the City, I felt all eyes turn onto myself and my companion instantly as we walked towards the bar to order two drinks before seating ourselves away from the patrons of the Cantina itself. Observing those around us for some time as we sipped on our drinks, it had become instantly clear why this specific City had lived in harmony for so long as it had been policed by a private security force which had been controlled by a man known only as Artemis, a man whom had rarely left his command center as all business within the city had to be approved by himself. Having spoken with several of the patrons of the Cantina, including the owner herself, Sharlon had acquired a meeting with the man himself as five minutes later, the Private Security Force had arrived to take us directly to the man under the claim that we where traders looking to open up a new line of trade with the City in precious minerals.

Led into the large and lavish office of the man, my heart sank instantly as a tall dark haired man stood with a weapon in his hand and while he walked towards me, I felt something that I had not felt in my entire life as he stopped before me and slowly removed my hood, before stepping backwards in shock as he looked into my eyes before examining my face carefully.

"Who are you?" He said with a half whisper of shock.

"My name is Ryder, and this is my mother Alana. We are hoping to open up a market here, everyone we have spoken with says that all trade, must be approved by you first Mister Artemis" I replied slowly while pushing aside the feeling which had torn through me.

"And what do you trade in Miss Ryder?"

"A rare variety of Quadanium Alloys" I replied slowly.

"Is that not controlled by the Empire?" He said instantly.

"Only in it's purest form sir, our Alloy is different and as such is not bound by Imperial Laws. We have discovered a way to liquefy the Alloy itself, and as such can be safely controlled, under the right circumstances, it can even be moulded into a crystalline structure and forced to grow as a natural Crystal-like structure. The benefits are a stronger structure than the usual alloys, it also helps to trap heat as a natural insulator. If you coat your structures with this new Alloy, there will be little need for heating apparatus and energy which can placed back into the system of this world of other needs and thus, increasing your fuel efficiency by over 300% above normal levels"

"An impressive achievement Miss Alana…"

"I noticed that you have begun construction of a Dome structure in the frozen half of this planet? Fresh water must be something of a problem on this world. What if I told you that by using our minerals, you will be able to construct a similar dome structure on the opposite side of this city. Imagine using the natural light and heat from this system's star… as a natural and endless source of power, possibly even being able to colonise the light-side of this world itself"

"An interesting prospect Miss Ryder" He said as he once again studied my face slowly. "How much will this cost myself and this city?"

"If we are to open up a new market here, we would like to have your permission to speak with some of your people first?"

Negotiating with the man known as Artemis was easy as he quickly saw the potential of what we had appeared to have been selling him after having claimed that our mineral and alloys had been used on many frozen and inhospitable worlds on the outer reaches of the galaxy itself. We both saw the greed which had echoed in his eyes as he agreed to allow us to speak with several people across his city, the exact opening that we had needed to search for the suspected former member of the Old Order. Leaving his office in silence after a polite bow, the feeling which had radiated through me upon first seeing the man had remained with me to such an extent that Alana at my side had felt my discomfort, although remaining silent as we exited the large building in the perpetual dawn of the City, she instantly stopped me with the question which I knew had been plaguing her mind.

"Who is he Ryder, more importantly, who is he to you?"

"I can't be sure Alana, but I know that man. Not from… not from my visions…" I whispered. "But from my own memories of my Childhood. Alana, I think that man… is my Father"

"I thought that you said your parents died when you where young?" She said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"No, I've been lying about that part of my life for years and I begged Carlin not to say anything. I was abandoned when I was little more than four years old by my parents as I was a drain on their little resources, such as food and water. The moment I saw him, I knew who he was… and I think, that he knows who I am also. I should leave… I'll meet you back at the launch, find the one that we are looking for, but be careful here my old friend. This planet is dangerous and so are the people here"

Returning to the vessel while leaving Alana alone in the city was not what I had intended to do, my heart and mind was set on confronting the man I had believed to be my father, the bastard male whom had abandoned me to death in the hellish city I had once called home. Living in my own filth while scrounging for scraps of food and what few precious drops of drinkable water I could find, stealing what I had needed to survive and often beaten by those around me for either stealing their food or for what little food and water I had on me at the time, if I was unfortunate enough to be discovered by the gangs which had prayed on the young and weak. I had waited until Alana had disappeared into the city before I returned into the building itself and even though I had once struggled to overcome the darkness which had lived within me for so long, I could feel that darkness about to return to the surface as I walked back towards the office itself.

Standing before the doors to the internal office after quietly slipping past the numerous guards, often using my abilities and training to order them to leave their posts and to forget that they had even seen me, I felt a powerful mind behind the door itself, a mind of the purest of darkness and evil which sent a cold rippling through my body as I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. My eyes opened wide as I came face-to-face with the one man in the universe I had been ordered to avoid, Darth Vader himself.

Turning slowly towards me as I stepped into the office, I instantly bowed with respect as not to create suspicion of who and what I was, but somehow, he was ready for me as he activated his Lightsaber with the powerful hum of the crimson blade as he walked towards me instantly in recognition of who and what I was.

"Jedi!" His Deep and dark mechanical voice called out.

"It's been a long time… I wish I could say that you haven't changed much… but you look like hell. And on this world, that is not uncommon, but you look worse" I said with a mocking tone.

"By Order of the Emperor… Saris, you are…"

"Yeah, under arrest, go with you or die. I got that part… I've heard it a few times from some of your little Hunter friends. They didn't return, did they? I know who you are… and by order of the True Republic and the Jedi Order, Darth Vader I am placing you under arrest for the cold-blooded murder of thousands, millions including Children… you Psychotic Bastard!"

His taunting of me continued with slices of his Lightsaber around and before me, hoping for some sign of retaliation or defence as I knew that he wanted me to reach for my weapon, but Vader was not my concern, it was the one man that I returned to speak with, the man half cowering beneath his own desk, the man who had what I needed, closure on my own life. Slicing once again through the air, the tip of his crimson energy blade held beneath my chin as I looked up into the eyes of the mask before me with a soft and gentle smile on my face as I spoke, challenging the dark lord of the Sith himself to kill me where I stood, defenceless and in cold blood, as I knew that word would spread of my death.

"Do not tempt me JEDI!"

"Why? You could never defeat me when we sparred during training, what makes you think that Darth Vader can? I know all of your moves my old friend, I even taught you a few myself. I'm not saying that I am better than you, actually? I am… put down your weapon, or I will take it from you as I have in the past, only this time, it will not be a training blade, I will kill you!"

"You underestimate my Power…" He called out with the dark and twisted voice.

"I get that a lot. Tell me, why are you in that Protective Suit? What are you hiding or hiding from?"

I saw it before it had happened, his arm moved back holding the blade to slice through the air, however my reactions where faster as I utilised my own abilities to hold his hand before me and deactivated his personal weapon of choice. Looking towards his own hand as I held it with my own knowledge of the force, I knew instantly that he would counter with a thrust into my chest with his own control of the force, and it was at that moment that I shocked the man I had known for many years as I held his free hand and pulled as his arms stretched out at either side, the gears and mechanical equipment which had made his limbs grinding against my own abilities as I held him.

"You're not Organic, you're Cybernetic? So much more the better for me, you see my old friend, unlike many, I immersed myself in the Synthetic, studied it for a reason that I had no idea of why, until now. You Lord Vader, are a fraud!"

I pulled at his arms until I heard creaking and grinding gaining in volume as he screamed in agony at my grasp of his mechanical components and at that point, I knew at that point that I could rip the man apart by tearing his mechanical limbs from his organic body, but it was at that point that I hesitated for a moment and the doors behind me, exploded with the energy of his personal Strom Trooper Guards. I had mere moments to act as I saw each moment play out in my mind, a mere heartbeat before it had happened. His personal Lightsaber leapt into my hand as I used my own abilities to push him away, sending the Cybernetic Sith Lord crashing into the wall behind himself as his weapon leapt activated upon contact with my hand, turning instantly I defected the blaster bolts which flew towards me as I leapt backwards towards the glass behind me which shattered upon contact with the bolts of energy I had deflected before I passed through the glass itself and fell onto the building's curves surface beneath me.

I slid down the curve of the lower levels with the red blade in my hand before reaching the end of my slide and falling towards the ground hundreds of feet beneath me, I would have surely died at that moment if not for my own understanding of the Force itself as I pulled myself towards the building itself with the force as I could sense the metallic structure which had made up the building. I could not have used the Lightsaber to slow my decent by using it to carve into the building as it could have possibly have sliced through a vital support and brought down the building itself, but as I fell uncontrollably, my mind raced through the options of how to save myself from a certain death. Having been in similar situations in the past, I would have often slowed my decent with a powerful downwards thrust from the force itself before my impact on the ground, however being inside of a vast city, the shockwave would have surely injured the innocent lives in proximity. Rapidly approaching the ground, I saw a smaller building within reach of my fall and having pushed myself away from the building which I could swear I had felt shake slightly from my thrust away from the structure, I landed on the roof of the nearby building before collapsing to my knees and rolling until I came to a stop with the now deactivated Lightsaber I had taken from a feared Sith Lord in my hand.

Looking up towards the tip of the tall of tall building before me, I could not belief how lucky I was to have survived the fall from such a great height, although I could still feel the eyes of Darth Vader looking down onto the city streets below himself, perhaps I had shaken him slightly with my defence of myself? Having defeated him yet, left him alive, but I knew that I would face Darth Vader once again as now, he was coming for me and those around me, those I had sworn myself to protect.

Moving slowly and cautiously through the building which had saved my life, I felt the approach of Storm Troopers along with the Private Security Force of the planet, as they had begun to search nearby buildings for me under the orders of Vader. I had little time to act once again since a single Trooper had begun to approach my location. As many around the galaxy knew, the Storm Troopers where a pale imitation of the Clone Troopers, and even though I had warned the Old Order of what I knew to be true, I knew that the Clone Troopers where a powerful and united Army while the Storm Trooper replacements where nothing more than Conscripts, drafted to swell the ranks of the growing Army of the Emperor, with inferior training. I had hidden inside of a darkened room before the open door, upon hearing of the Trooper approach, I reacted the instant he passed through the door as I dragged him inside of the room with my abilities before throwing the terrified man inside of the armour into each wall in the room multiple times until he blacked out from the attack. I had perhaps made one error during my choice of armour in which to hide inside of, as his armour could barely fit around my chest as I squeezed into his white and black armour and having once worn the armour of a Clone Trooper, I instantly knew the difference as I could barely see through the Helmet's slim polarizing optical filters, although now I could hear the reports of the search itself.

Hiding the unconscious man inside of the dark room after binding his arms, legs and covering his mouth so that he could not speak, I stepped into the corridor and walked past the numerous search parties as I had taken the armour of the Ranking Trooper on the scene. Although my voice was not the same as that of a male, I had continued to use a Vocal Modulator I had created many years ago and had always kept on my person at all times and having pre-programmed the unit which I had previously placed on my throat to mask my female voice, I was able to issue orders to those around me in an effort to send them into the next building and assigning another as Commander as I had stated that my own transmitted had failed.

Moving through the City while still wearing the Armour of the Trooper, I had seen first hand the fear which the white and black uniform had instilled in those around me as the moved away from my path. Seeing a terrified child frozen to the spot at my approach, the young boy reminded me of myself at the same age, looking around instantly I saw a package of food on a table which had belonged to another, reaching towards the package of food, a man stood instantly from behind the table and walked towards me as I stood before the child while his eyes searched what had appeared to be my own before he reached inside of his robes slowly and nodded as I saw the unmistakable sign of a Lightsaber hanging on his belt-line. Holding out his free hand, the young boy ran towards the man and wrapped his arms around him in fear as I felt the presence of two Force Sensitive beings before me, turning instantly to look around the streets to see if I was being followed, I stepped into the darkness of the structure before me and with the Optical Filters in the helmet instantly adjusting to the darkness, I saw that no one was around before I removed my helmet as he stood before me and nodded.

"My name is Ryder, do not fear me little one, I am not what you think I am… I can sense your connection, a connection that I share as do many. If you come with me, I will take you both to the others"

"There are no others…" The Man replied to me, slowly and cautiously.

"You are wrong sir, I was given this challenge many years ago by the last member of the old Council, to reform the order far away from the Empire… and order given to me by Master Obi-Wan himself"

"Then he… is alive?"

"Yes sir, and as stubborn as always. I was once named Saris, Padawan of Carlin and later Sharlon. There are more of our kind awaiting your arrival…"

"Saris? I remember you, but you…" He said slowly.

"I left the order, I objected to the use of the Clone Army. It turns out that I was correct about them, they where dangerous. We have a vessel in orbit and a launch ready to take you both onboard… but we have to act quickly…"

"Yes I know, Vader is here" He said with a deep sense of exhaustion. "He has been chasing the both of us for years"

Before I left the building and the many Troopers behind, I thrown a bag containing my own clothing and equipment into a darkened ally which I had later recovered before walking the streets which had brought me to this location. Reaching into the back over my left shoulder, I pulled out the black and silver Lightsaber I had taken from Vader himself as the man before me looked down with shock echoing over his face at the sight of the Sith Weapon in my hand.

"He won't pose a challenge without his weapon, he was injured when I faced him, but I have little doubt that he will find me now, I embarrassed him deeply before his own Troopers. Head for the clearing to the south, you will find a small launch, I will distract the Troopers long enough for you to make it to the launch. Sharlon should be there by now, tell her that I sent you and that if I am not back in one fifteen minutes, to leave without me, go now!"

Handing him the bag minus the Lightsaber I had taken from Vader along with my own personal Lightsaber which I had hidden inside of the chest plate on the armour I wore, I pulled back on the helmet before standing tall as I turned to leave. Leading the Troopers away from the launch under the disguise of their own Commander with false intelligence of discovering the female Jedi they had been searching for, I saw an Imperial Officer now directing the search from what had appeared to be a makeshift command post which had been quickly assembled. Holding the Sith Weapon in my hand as I stood in a darkened room, I focused on the weapon itself and watched as it began to warp and twist in my hand under the grip of my abilities as sparks flew from the powerful weapon itself, rendering the weapon useless. Taking a deep breath, I entered the street and walked towards the Officer as he turned towards me.

"Admiral, the Jedi has yet to emerge from this place, however I did find this…" I said as I presented the damaged weapon before him.

His eyes opened wide with fear at the sight of twisted metallic tube-shaped weapon in my hand, a weapon he had instantly recognised as belonging to the powerful and deadly Sith Lord himself.

"Where did you discover the weapon?"

"On the opposite side of this City, near the ice fields. It appears to have been rendered useless, although I know little of this weapon type… I should present this to Lord Vader himself" I replied confidently.

"No, I will take this to him Personally. Continue with your search Trooper, return to the Ice Fields and when you find the Jedi, bring her to Lord Vader, personally"

"Yes Admiral"

I was torn by what to do next, I wanted to speak with the man which I had believed to be my father but in doing so, I knew that I would have to pass through the entire ranks of the Imperial Army within the City and the Rank on my armour of Lieutenant may not allow such an act, especially as I knew that Darth Vader now stood between myself the man I had returned to speak with, but upon hearing that a small vessel had been launched from the surface with four people onboard and several Tie-Fighters in pursuit, my answer had been given for me as now I had to defend my ship and the precious cargo onboard that vessel, Alana and the others I had come to recover.


	4. Chapter 4

_Episode Four_

Stealing an Imperial Tie-Fighter and set a course to pursue the squadron of fighters as they attacked my small and unarmed launch, it was only a matter of time before the vessel had fallen to the weapons of the Imperial Fighters as I hugged the ground while screaming through cracks in the ice fields and glaciers which lined the Darkside of the planet itself, seeing the pursuit from above, I saw my opening and even though I was less than a perfect pilot and having trouble with controlling my vessel itself, I slid into formation behind the fighters themselves as they continued to fire upon the ship before them, knowing that if I had fired upon the fighters before, I would be outmatched and outnumbered instantly, my only course of action was to nudge the ships into the endlessly thick ice walls in an attempt to appear as a less than perfect pilot.

Five fighters pursued my own craft before me, and as I saw smoke billowing from the rear of the craft, now was my time to act. Appearing as if I was an overzealous pilot attempting to make a name for myself, I quickly pushed past the two fighters before me, causing them both to spin away and impact the walls to the left and right of my own fighter while alarms rang out through the cockpit of my own vessel to alert me to the impacts, instantly clipping a third fighter, it spun away instantly as one of the remaining two pilots seemed to panic slightly at my approach from behind him as he climbed instantly in a futile display of piloting only to crash into another ice wall. Firing my vessel's weapons into the remaining ship, a large explosion tore through the ship which I passed through instantly as debris slammed into my vessel as I pulled alongside my own launch and peered through the window towards Alana with a smile and a nod. Giving me hand signals to land my craft, we both slipped into a cavern large enough for both craft and upon exiting, she walked towards me with an almost look of disappointment in her eyes as she spoke.

"What did you think that you where doing? You said that you where going back to the Launch! And then I heard about…"

"Alana, I…" I said slowly as I approached her.

"You put everyone, all of us in danger with your reckless actions Ryder!"

"Alana, I needed answers from him, I had to know why they abandoned me… of all people, you know me better than anyone, I need to know the truth" I replied slowly.

"And facing Vader? You where ordered to Stay Away from that thing" Alana replied, instantly.

"Vader won't be a problem for awhile, I made sure of that, I destroyed his weapon and crippled him, for now anyway"

Turning instantly at the sound of the Tie-Fighter which had spun away from my attack returning, I sighed deeply before walking towards the entrance to the cavern as it approached. Reaching out with my hand and the force itself, I held the vessel in place as I felt the fear of the pilot and I knew that I crush the vessel and its occupant with little or no effort, but I senses something in the pilot, beyond the fear, I sense hope and that was why I turned the vessel away from our location and towards the stars I once seen as a child with my mind, I pushed the engines to full power before releasing the vessel itself as I shot away into the stars and once again, I turned towards Alana, formerly Sharlon with a new and peaceful calm resonating within me as I nodded.

"We should leave before more arrive"

"What did you, how can you do that?" Alana said with shock as the Jedi approached me slowly.

"Clarity my former Master, Clarity for the first time. I saw into the Pilot's mind, a new dawn is fast approaching as more are becoming tired with the Empire. Soon, very soon, a force will arise to challenge the Empire, and we must be ready to assist, from the side-lines… we must go, now before more arrive, I can not control them all as I had with that one"

Hidden far away from the Empire, beyond their grasp and eyes of their agents lay a young star system deep inside of a nebula spanning seventy-five light-years in length and forty-two light-years in height, the perfect hiding place for anyone wanting to hide from the galaxy itself, a single colony of Force Sensitive people from many species discovered across the galaxy and their families, each living in harmony with one-another. Training their young in what had become known as forbidden arts by the Empire, knowledge of the Force and the Universe itself had become their primary goal in their self imposed isolation. Although only a small handful had been granted by the universe a connection with the Force itself, training in self-defence had become a standard teachings for all whom had wanted to challenge themselves in the slim event of ever being discovered by the Empire and their Sith Lords.

Arriving at our New Home World, I was instantly summoned before the Council of the New Order once reports of the incident with Darth Vader had been transmitted, stood before the circle of the newly appointed Knights of the New Order, I was ordered to explain myself once again, as I had been during the Old Order, only this time, I Alana and those we had recovered had stood at my side as I had previously explained what had happened to her and those inside of the mothership I had personally owned.

"This is indeed a troubling matter Master Ryder and I believe not the first time you have stood before a Council of the Jedi?"

"Master Lo'Han! It was never my intention to face Darth Vader. I believed and still do, that the man we had spoken with prior to my engagement with Vader, is my Father. I wanted answers… everyone here is aware of my past and by now you have seen my reports, I reacted with both the training of Master Carlin and Master Sharlon as my guide, I have not placed the existence of this Council nor this Planet… in any danger"

"And yet the Empire and their Sith Lords know of your existence?" The blue Alien male said slowly, with caution.

"The standing order of the Imperial soldiers is to terminate all Jedi on site, I was nothing more than an anomaly to them and they believe that I am now dead as I had entered the ice fields of my former Home World" I said slowly, knowing instantly how they would reply.

"Members of the Council, let us not forget that if it was not for the tireless efforts of Ryder, this council would not have been reformed, I urge you to consider that…"

"We are all aware of Master Ryder's contributions to this colony Master Alana. Nevertheless, her actions may have jeopardised the security of this colony during her confrontation with Darth Vader and as such…"

"If you banish her, then you banish me also!" Alana said instantly.

"No Alana, I will leave this place alone, I have always known that this day will come, remain here and take your place with the Council as it should be. Master Lo'Han, I will leave shortly as you have all agreed upon, but I must be heard this time. Do not reveal yourselves as your numbers are still small, you must wait until the time is right. It may take decades or even centuries, you will know when the time is right to return, I give you my word. Alana, Sharlon… I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me, and we will meet again within the Force itself someday. Be safe, my one… and true sister!"

So now, three weeks later, here I am alone and onboard an old vessel which I had taken rather than my own which I had given to the New Order, exiting Hyperspace above a familiar desert world once again in search of a man that I had once known to inform him that my assignment is complete, I had reformed the Jedi-Order, safe and far away from the Empire.

Entering the home of the former Jedi Master she had known and respected for many years, a warmth filled the woman as she slowly sat before the aging master himself as smiled and bowed slightly, his once thick golden hair tainted with thin strands of white hair as his beard had also begun to turn white with age although his connection with the force seemed to be as strong as she had remembered as slowly sat before him with a smile on content on her face as the old and legendary warrior spoke with calm tone in his voice.

"Ryder, you have done well as I knew that you would. You must know however that Darth Vader has returned to his position after your engagement with him, and from I hear, he is most displeased with you"

"I know. It was my error, I should have ended him where he stood, but it is not my destiny to do so, but the young one that you now watch over. He is growing stronger by the day, although he is still unaware of his true path and destiny" Ryder replied with a sigh. "His life will not be an easy one"

"His path is his own to choose, I am confidant that he will make the right choice, as will his sister. Tell me, how many did you find?"

"175 males and females, adults and children from across the Empire and beyond, although only 53 share a connection of varying levels in strength. It may take centuries before their numbers swell to such a point where they can reveal themselves, but I am confidant that they will make the right choice. I turned down their offer to join the Council, Sharlon, or Alana as she now calls herself, did not. She will soon lead the Council with great effect and due to the new laws we had put forwards upon your request, it is now possible to have children of their own and when the time is right, those parents will teach their own children the ways of the Force"

"As it should have been. Connection to the force is rare amongst the population of the galaxy, a Jedi mating with another Jedi to produce off-spring with sufficient strength to train, was outlawed by the order thousands of years ago, now an outdated law. If I may ask, what of you? What will you do next?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

"If Vader is looking for me, I can not allow him to find you or the boy. Good-bye my old friend, I am confidant that one day, we will see each-other once again within the force itself someday. But until that day Obi-Wan, I forgive you and you must forgive yourself" Ryder replied with a calm reverence in her voice.

"Forgive me, for what?"

"Anakin Skywalker. No-one knew him better than you did, not even myself. His turn to the Darkness was sudden and his crimes are to many to count, but it was not your fault nor your failure, it was his own choice as was the murders that he has since committed under the name of Darth Vader"

Almost feeling a weight lifting from his shoulders as she stood, it had appeared to him as if his own guilt had somehow overtaken Ryder herself until she stood tall and proud, before bowing to the old Knight of the Old Republic himself and slowly leaving the home of the man himself to disappear into the desert.

Several years later, Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker had begun to follow his own path into the Force itself under the guidance of Obi-Wan Kenobi after his ascension to become one with the Force itself after the destruction of his mortal body. Isolated away from civilisation itself, the woman formally known as Saris and Ryder had felt the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi as a powerful ripple within the Force itself, as if someone had thrown a stone into a lake causing ripples to spread out in all directions, a similar wave which she had felt several days earlier with the sudden death of Billions of Souls on the planet of Alderaan at the hands of the Empire itself, an act which had forced her to return to Civilisation, not as a Jedi, nor a Sith as during her self imposed isolation, she had uncovered secrets of the Force which few had yet to discover, an ability beyond anything previously known and the truth about the Force itself.

The End…

Story By… Ariston 1.


End file.
